vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caster (Fate/Extra CCC)
Summary Caster is the Caster-class Servant of Kiara Sessyoin in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War of Fate/Extra CCC. Caster's True Name is Hans Christian Andersen. He was a real person, born in 1805 and died in 1875 due to liver cancer. Now he is remembered as one of the Three Great Authors, but half his life was full of frustration and agony. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Caster, Hans Christian Andersen Origin: Fate/Extra CCC Gender: Male Age: 70 at the time of his death, but is summoned as a prepubescent boy (albeit with memories, personality, and adult voice intact) Classification: Caster-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit, One of the Three Great Authors Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Statistics Amplification, Conceptual Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can hide himself in a "Study" so he can write extensively without interruption), Skilled analyst and critic of human behavior, Skilled and superhumanly fast writer, Telepathy, Preparation, Limited Transmutation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Wall level (An abysmal fighter by Servant standards, but even the weakest Servant is ten times stronger than the strongest human) Speed: Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Has E Rank agility, but is able to write polished manuscripts at superhuman speeds and critiques the behavior of other Servants) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class (Although he has E Rank Strength, he is still stronger than the strongest modern human) Durability: Wall level (He Has E-Rank Endurance and his status as an author rather than a fighter or magus makes him even weaker than Medea, who Rin Tohsaka managed to nearly beat to death with Reinforced Bajiquan) Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has prana Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His final, unpolished manuscript and Noble Phantasm, Märchen Meines Lebens Intelligence: Due to never practicing any form of magecraft in life, Caster is only able to perform basic enhancement spells. As a result, he is an abysmal fighter who is barely suitable to be a Servant and can hardly defend himself against most opponents. However, his time as an author has made him an exceptional critic of human behavior, allowing him to write volumes about a person's personality, mannerisms, abilities, and other information after only observing them for a short period of time. This lends towards his Noble Phantasm, in which he has to write an entire manuscript in ordered to achieve its full effects. Weaknesses: Caster has no actual combat experience and is thus a terrible fighter, is a pessimist by nature and thus does not believe in happy endings outside of the idea that "death is salvation" and thus would not mind if he is defeated. Requires significant lust (for character development) to be instilled in him to produce the greatest effect from his Noble Phantasm, which requires another target. He's a bitingly harsh and blunt critic who won't hesitate to say what he thinks, which has gotten him in trouble on more than one occasion. Is constantly bothered by the pains brought upon by his reader's perception of him, having merman scales, a burnt arm, and a slashing sensation in his throat. Does not get along with Nursery Rhyme. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Noble Phantasm Märchen Meines Lebens: A Story Just For You: Caster's final, unpolished manuscript of his autobiography, "The Fairy Tale of My Life", he calls it the "supreme commentary of my works" as the majority of what he writes is merely a projection of his own experiences. Hence his stories are a projection of his "other self", reinforced by Caster's belief that all stories are merely alternate selves of the authors. Every page of the document is filled with the magical energy of all the readers who love his works and the author "Hans Christan Andersen". By using it, Caster can turn a "single human" into a "single leading character" by bringing forth a new story and writing down observations and the ideal life of the person in question, making that alternate self the new reality. To do this, he must first wipe the book clean and start from the beginning. The effects of the Noble Phantasm are dependent on how many pages he's able to finish before calling its True Name. Completing a few pages will result in only a few fortunate coincidences happening around Caster and the subject of his work, but completing all the pages and finishing the manuscript will allow for the person centered on in the story to be as they imagine themselves, growing into their highest form. This effect is powerful enough to allow Kiara Sessyoin to become Earth Mother and reach a state close to that of a True Demon after absorbing the data of BB, Passionlip, and Meltlilith. While it appears omnipotent as a Noble Phantasm, Caster's gloominess and fatalistic tendencies along with his pride as a writer who despises "convenient developments" prevent the target of the Noble Phantasm from reaching their "ideal self" easily, with the depth and gravity of Caster's work depending on the quality of the subject's "story" and his motivation. He is particularly interested in those who are both hard-working and talented and wishes to see a person develop and grow before he deems is worthwhile to help them achieve that goal, but will write for his Master anyway regardless of his like or dislike of them due to his natural tendency towards being "helpful", as is the duty of a writer. However, as seen with Kiara, this means that the final result will leave them tremendously powerful, but far from the "ideal self", they imagined, allowing Hakuno's Servant to defeat her. Class Skills * Item Construction: A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. Caster only has a C-Rank in this skill due to the fact that he isn't a magus. However, his status as a Servant allows him to recreate most of the items from his various literary works, a trait that may be restrained by his own pessimism. * Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. Due to not being a magus in life, Caster only has a D-Rank in this skill. Nevertheless, he is able to create a "Study" that hides him from prying eyes, including those of his Master, from which he can write and provide support. Personal Skills * High-Speed Incantation: The capacity to recite spells at high speeds. In Caster's case, this skill embodies the immense speed at which he is capable of generating publication drafts due to never practicing actual magecraft in life. * Human Observation: Is a skill that measure's one's ability to observe and understand people. Caster has an A-Rank in this ability, allowing him to easily make accurate hypotheses about the livelihoods and preferences of others by observing them, even if he does not know his subjects intimately. Along with his pessimism, this leads to his biting and harsh critiques of others, but these are made out of understanding rather than rejection, and it is said that here is no one more sincere when it comes to reciting tales and descriptions of the human psyche. * Innocent Monster: Is an attribute possessed by Servants whose true history and existence have been distorted by the monstrous reputations and gossips they accrued across the course of their life and thereafter, without concern for the actual person's will or appearance. As a result, their appearance, abilities, and natures are modified to conform to these distortions. In Caster's case, he's painted over by the "Curses of the Readers", as his fame as a writer has caused his readers to impress the elements of his tales onto himself, resulting in merman scales, match burns, frost bite, and slashing pain when he speaks. Other Attacks * Gerda's Tears: A codecast skill that increases the magical power of the target. * Piece of Kai: A codecast skill that increases the endurance and durability of the target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Magic Users Category:Kids Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Preparation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users